Leanbois
"Listen, if you're with me and we're gonna go all the way, Lean with me." '' ― '''Avon Barksdale' Leanbois is a Los Santos street gang, and one of the biggest gangs in Los Santos. They maintain a presence on Grove Street (which they refer to as Lean Street) which has resulted in feuding with the Ballaz. History The Leanbois was formed in the summer of April 18th, 2017, where [[Avon Barksdale|'Avon Barksdale']] (the leader of the Leanbois) recruited [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']],' Tony Corleone',' Bob Coolidge '''and' Al Saab. Back on the old server, the Leanbois were once considered to be one of the most infamous and dangerous gang in all of Los Santos. Nowadays, they are often seen getting involved in bank robberies, drugs, gun selling, gang wars, and occasional street racing. The Return of Avon '''Avon returned to Los Santos with plans and intentions to gain a more significant presence in the city for the Leanbois, while reuniting with original members; Buddha, Tony and Saab. Another plan was also the intent to grow in numbers, as they had lost six members, including Bob Coolidge, '''who had close ties with '''Buddha and decided to create his own gang after the Leanbois went inactive for some time. Thinking of this plan resulted in the Leanbois first appearance with [[Eddie Delish|'Eddie Delish']], who later became a member. Otto and Cocaine The Leanbois heard about cocaine being sold around Los Santos, and were intrigued by it. This proceed them to meet [[Otto Delmar|'Otto Delmar']] and [[Joe Caine|'Joe Caine'.]]' '''They provided them with cocaine. But there was lack of trust and hatred when '''Saab' first met [[Jaclyn "Jackie" Hyde|'Jaclyn "Jackie" Hyde']] at the dance club in Vinewood. Saab went up to Jackie as he took an immediate interest in her. Later that day, she befriended Otto, and despite Saab's efforts, he was unsuccessful when she eventually chose Otto over Saab. This caused a lot of tension between the Leanbois and Otto, and this only worsened when they decided to take her from work one day and take her as hostage in a bank robbery. Otto, coming into town and hearing about it, went to Bolingbroke Penitentiary and proceeded to shoot both Saab and Buddha in the kneecaps. This event, however, resulted in Jackie getting kidnapped by both Saab and Buddha as they wanted to use her as leverage against Otto, who had told them that he didn't care about her. This later turned out to be a lie. When Otto heard about Jackie's death, and that the Leanbois were somehow involved in it - he retaliated by kidnapping Saab, and proceeded to drive to a abandoned farm and forcing information out of him. When Joe got to their location, they hauled Saab inside the car without knowing that Tony was getting reinforcements after finding them under the shed. Under one of the Los Santos bridges in the sewers, they started to plant large amounts of cocaine and guns on Saab, with Joe, [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred']] and [[Francis "Frankie" Scaletta|'Francis "Frankie" Scaletta']]. They all shot at him before firing shots in the distance, and leaving him there for police to find. The Leanbois started to make a plan to take down Otto by planting C4 in his car, and setting it up ablaze. In order to distract Otto, Avon set up a meeting in front of the court house to have a face to face discussion, which neither had any intentions of doing so. When Otto didn't show up, Saab, on top of crane, spotted Otto on a roof opposite the court house, and told them what happened. Moments later when they came down from the ladder of the roof, both Otto and Joe got shot at by the Leanbois hiding in the bushes. The feud seemed to have died down, and neither appears to retaliate but there have visible signs of animosity towards the two parties whenever they would encounter each other. They never had to encounter each other until Otto started doing security for the [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'Vanilla Unicorn']], which the Leanbois and [[Vagos|'Vagos']] were trying to attack, because the Vanilla Unicorn represented neutral ground. The Leanbois and [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Speedy']] found that they didn't like Otto's involvement with the Vanilla Unicorn, and proceeded to hunt him down. While looking for Otto, they found his right hand man, Joe, standing outside the new apartments by the coast alone. This encounter resulted in Speedy, Buddha, [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky Robins']] and [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']] kidnapping Joe and threatening to kill him unless Otto paid them $150,000, which he did, through seven bricks of cocaine. After that an affiliate of both [[Vagos|'Vagos']] and [[Lean Bois|'Leanbois']], [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']]' '([[�� Tang Gang ��|'Tang Gang']]), bought all 7 bricks of cocaine to save both gangs and to gain more respect from every member. Grove Street and the Ballaz Buddha re-purchased his grandma's house on Grove Street, and this caused the rest of the Leanbois to purchase homes on Grove Street. They later started referring it to Grove Street as "Lean Street." This action provoked the Ballaz into an ongoing war between the Leanbois over turf, while the Ballaz proceeded to ask the Leanbois for rent money. They refused. The Disappearance of Avon and the New Members The Leanbois became increasingly inactive because of the disappearance of Avon and Eddie. The others were also doing various other things, and suffered the fact of not being around at the same time. Because of this situation, it was hinted through others that the Leanbois were breaking up. This was not the case. Saab, Tony, and Buddha decided to have a conversation about the current situation of the Leanbois and decided to try and hold down Grove Street more consistently, while they planned to start recruiting more members into the Leanbois. Ricky Robins, Curtis Swoleroid, Denzel Williams, 'and 'Ellie Dono '''are the newest recruits after much debating with the others. However, despite being apart of the Leanbois, the new members are not considered a "Leanboi" until '''Avon comes back, as stated from Buddha. Trivia * They are allies of Prune Gang, Chang Gang, Tang Gang and Vagos. (They never lost a War) * Back on the old server, they used to own a mansion in the hills - which to this day, is still labelled the Leanbois Mansion. * They are considered the most powerful and dangerous gang in Los Santos. * The Leanbois are more like a family than a gang. Territory V2 - Version 2 Gallery leanbois1.jpg Screenshot_76.png|OG LB formation including Bob Coolidge Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs